Bo Diddley
' Ellas Otha Bates' (December 30, 1928 – June 2, 2008), known by his stage name Bo Diddley, was an American rock & blues vocalist, guitarist and songwriter (usually as Ellas McDaniel). He was also known as The Originator because of his key role in the transition from the blues to rock, influencing a host of acts, including Buddy Holly, Jimi Hendrix, The Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, The Velvet Underground, The Who, The Yardbirds, The Jesus and Mary Chain, Eric Clapton, Elvis Presley, and The Beatles, among others. He introduced more insistent, driving rhythms and a hard-edged electric guitar sound on a wide-ranging catalog of songs, along with African rhythms and a signature beat (a simple five-accent clave rhythm) that remains a cornerstone of rock and pop. Accordingly, he was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and received Lifetime Achievement Awards from the Rhythm and Blues Foundation and a Grammy Award from the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. He was known in particular for his technical innovations, including his trademark rectangular guitar. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links To Peel In 1997, Bo Diddley was one of four artists chosen by Peel to write about in a Sunday newspaper article as important musical influences (others included The Fall).http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/22_May_1997_%28BFBS%29 Peel was a fan of traditional urban blues music and especially of those artists he called "the wild men of the blues", including the likes of Muddy Waters and Howlin' Wolf, but the DJ described the effect of hearing Bo Diddley and others on Kat's Karavan while driving in his car in America in the early 1960s as "galvanising" (Margrave Of The Marshes, p189, Corgi, 2005). An LP by the musician was one of the first four albums Peel bought while living in Dallas.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/29_August_2001. He later admitted regretting that he never saw Bo Diddley live in his prime.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/10_December_1993_%28BFBS%29 Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1972 *18 February 1972: Mumblin' Guitar / Put The Shoes On Willy / I Said Shut Up Woman ;1979 *05 February 1979: I'm A Man (reprocessed stereo) *06 March 1979: Detour (b/w 7" - Bo Diddley) Pye International 7N.25210 *15 March 1979: Road Runner (LP - unknown source) *10 May 1979: unknown *21 May 1979: Crackin' Up ;1980 *24 March 1980: Hey Bo Diddley *24 March 1980: Road Runner *26 March 1980: Before You Accuse Me (unknown source) *26 May 1980: Who Do You Love? (unknown release) *03 June 1980: Put The Shoes On Willie (LP – Bo Diddley & Company) Checker *14 October 1980: You Can't Judge A Book By The Cover ;1981 *19 May 1981: Hush Your Mouth (Single) Checker *25 May 1981: Road Runner *01 June 1981: Unknown *23 July 1981: I'm Looking For A Woman (2xLP - Chess Masters) Chess/PRT *03 August 1981: Cops And Robbers (album - Chess Masters) Chess CXMD 4003 *31 August 1981: Looking For A Woman ;1983 *Karl's Tape 17 - April May 1983 / 25 April 1983: Road Runner *07 September 1983 (BFBS): When We Get Married ;1984 *17 December 1984: Say Man ;1986 *29 March 1986 (BFBS): Mumblin' Guitar (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again) (BGO *03 December 1986: Hong Kong, Mississippi (LP - Is A ... Lover) Checker *21 December 1986 (BFBS): Hong Kong, Mississippi (LP - Is A ... Lover) Checker ;1987 * 13 January 1987: Let Me Pass (LP - Let Me Pass) Chess * 14 January 1987: Stinkey (LP - Let Me Pass) Chess * 04 February 1987 (Radio Bremen): Let Me Pass (album - Let Me Pass) Chess *06 February 1987 (BFBS): Stinkey (album - Let Me Pass) Chess *26 May 1987: Say Man *15 September 1987: Mr. Krushchev (LP - Bo Diddley) Checker ;1988 * 03 February 1988: Mumblin' Guitar (LP - Got Another Bag Of Tricks) Checker * 13 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): Mumblin' Guitar (album - Have Guitar, Will Travel) Checker * 17 February 1988: Hush Your Mouth ;1989 * 24 January 1989: Mumblin Guitar (LP - Bo Diddley - Chess Masters) Stylus * 14 February 1989: I Can Tell * 01 November 1989: Scuttle Bug (LP - In The Spotlight) Checker *24 December 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia): 'Live My Life (LP-Bo Diddley In The Spotlight)' (Chess) (JP: 'I'd love to be able to play guitar like Bo Diddley, in fact, I'd like to be able to play guitar like anybody at all. Somebody did give me a guitar in fact, a couple of years ago, for my birthday, well a year and a half ago, along with a little practice amp, but our William took the practice amp for his keyboards in his bedroom and I've not seen it since. Then some other person, unnamed because they wouldn't own up to it, broke one of the strings. So it sits in my room and remains unplayed. Perhaps this'll be the year when I become a guitar hero, who can possibly say.') ;1990 *08 May 1990: I'm Looking For A Woman *13 June 1990: Bo's Guitar (album - Diddley Daddy) Chess ;1991 *11 May 1991: Put The Shoes On Willie *24 May 1991 (BFBS): Same Old Thing (album - Bo Diddley & Company) Checker *14 September 1991: Don't Let It Go (LP - Go Bo Diddley) Checker *15 September 1991: You Don't Love Me (You Don't Care) (LP - Go Bo Diddley) Checker ;1992 *25 September 1992: 'Pretty Thing (LP-The Sound of Bo Diddley: Greatest Hits)' (World Music) *28 November 1992: Say Man Back Again (LP - Have Guitar Will Travel) (JP: "Very possibly the most politically incorrect record of all time.") ;1993 *04 September 1993: ‘Blues Blues (CD - Bo’s Blues)’ (Ace) *04 December 1993: I Can Tell *10 December 1993 (BFBS): I Can Tell (JP: 'There are two great regrets I have in my life. One, when I was about 13 years old, and I was on holiday in North Wales, desperately in love with this girl called Suzette, and she and her mate came to my room in the middle of the night, and suggested that we went bathing in the nude. And I was too scared to go, and I've regretted that, ever since then really. And the other great regret is that I never saw Bo Diddley perform live in his prime.') *18 December 1993 (BFBS): I Can Tell ;1995 *20 May 1995: Little Girl (Various Artists CD - House Rockin' Blues) Ace (JP: ‘Well now there’s some flavour for your ear if you like.’) *16 December 1995: Hush Your Mouth ;1996 *18 May 1996: Say Man *28 December 1996: 'Bo Diddley (Compilation CD-Fritz the Cat & Heavy Traffic)' (ZYX) ;1997 *11 January 1997: 'Say Man (CD-The Ultimate Collection)' (Universal) *10 March 1997 (BBC World Service): Do The Crawdaddy *01 July 1997: Mona *17 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Mona (a/k/a/ I Need You Baby) (CD-His Best)' (Chess) *12 August 1997: Hush Your Mouth *16 October 1997: Don't Let It Go (LP - Go Bo Diddley) London *31 October 1997 (BBC World Service): Don't Let It Go (LP - Go Bo Diddley) Checker *1997 And Still Going Strong: 'Say Man (CD-The Ultimate Collection)' (Universal) ;1998 *17 February 1996: Mumblin' Guitar *10 March 1998: 'Cracking Up' (LP 'Go Bo Diddley' ) London Records ;1999 *07 April 1999: Mumblin' Guitar (LP - Have Guitar Will Travel) Checker *16 September 1999 (Radio Eins): I Can Tell *17 November 1999: 'Crackin' Up (LP-Go Bo Diddley)' (London) *18 November 1999 (Radio Eins): Road Runner ;2000 *20 January 2000: 'Pills (7 inch)' (Checker) *13 April 2000 (Radio Eins): Pretty Thing *30 May 2000: Diddley Daddy (v/a 15xCD set 'The Chess Story') CHESS ;2001 *13 February 2001: Crackin' Up (7") London *25 February 2001 (BBC World Service): Crackin' Up (LP - Go Bo Diddley) Checker *08 March 2001 (Radio Eins): Crackin' Up (LP - Go Bo Diddley) Checker *02 August 2001: Don't Let It Go (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again / In The Spotlight) Beat Goes On *07 August 2001: Oh Yea (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again / In The Spotlight) Beat Goes On *30 August 2001 (Radio Eins): Scuttle Bug (album - Bo Diddley Rides Again / In The Spotlight) Beat Goes On *20 September 2001: Don't Let It Go (Hold On To What You Got) (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again) *13 November 2001: Blues Blues (LP – Bo’s Blues) Ace *12 December 2001 (Radio Mafia): 'Blues Blues (CD-Bo's Blues)' (Ace) ;2002 * November 2002 (FSK): Don't Let It Go (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again) Pye International *28 November 2002: 'Don't Let It Go (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again)' (B.G.O.) ;2003 *04 November 2003: 'Mumblin' Guitar (LP - 'Bo Diddley Rides Again)' (BGO) *20 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Mumblin' Guitar (album - Bo Diddley Rides Again) BGO ;2004 *11 March 2004: 'Crackin Up (LP - 'Go Bo Diddley')' (London) ;Others *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: Before You Accuse Me (LP - Got My Own Bag Of Tricks) Chess (a guess) (released 1972) *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: Road Runner (LP - Got My Own Bag Of Tricks) Chess (released 1972) *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 5: Bo’s Guitar (LP – Go Bo Diddley) Checker (released 1959) Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Buckinghams: I'm A Man 08 March 1993 (BFBS) *Dickless: I'm A Man 10 May 1990 *Jawbone: I'm A Man 19 February 2004 *Juicy Lucy: Who Do You Love 25 October 1969 *Lurkers: Pills (session) 24 April 1978 *Mama Guitar: Cadillac 06 July 2000 *Misunderstood: Mona 26 August 1999 *Misunderstood: Who Do You Love 01 May 1968 *Preachers: Who Do You Love 06 December 1979 *Rolling Stones: Mona 14 June 1973 *Shadows Of Knight: Oh Yeah 27 March 1979 *Stackwaddy: Mama Keep Your Big Mouth Shut 09 December 1986 *Stackwaddy: Roadrunner 18 July 1970 *Stretch: Can't Judge A Book (session) 12 December 1975 *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Who Do You Love? 28 September 1978 *Yardbirds: I'm A Man 03 February 1976 *Yardbirds: Pretty Girl 20 August 1979 See Also * Wire External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists Category:Covered